Bade's Chirstmas Proposal
by JHS7262
Summary: I think the title says enough... This is my first story on fanfiction... Hope you enjoy.. sorry for some mistakes..


"CHRISTMAS IS ALMOST HERE!" Jade yells at her 2 best friends.

"I know I cant wait!" Cat tells them.  
"Guys what can I get Andre for christmas?" Tori asked them.

"An electric guitar." Jade suggests.

"Cat what did you get Robbie?" Tori asked Cat.

"I got him 200 dollars in cash and Me! " She giggles then continues "I bought him a gift card, 200 dollars, a new shirt, new glasses, and i got him a new pair of shoes.. WHat did you get Beck, jade?" SHe askes Jade.

"I gave him a box of his favorite cologne." Jade told them.

"You already gave it to him?" Tori asked

"Yeah, he said thats all he wanted. So I gave it to him." Jade told them while trying to hide her sadness.

"Why so soon?" Cat asked nicely.

"Canada! hes going to Canada for christmas.. Im going to be home alone. Oh well. All i want for christmas is beck" Jade snapped.

"Aww thats sweet." Tori said

"Yeah but he left for canada.. before I could tell him."Jade told them with a fake small smile.

"Aw Im sorry." Cat told her best friend.

"Its okay, i guess... see you guys next week Merry Christmas!" Jade told them then she leaves.

**CHRISTMAS EVE! 8:00 P.M.**

Jade turns on the radio and starts singing. "I Dont want alot for christmas! There is just 1 thing I need. And I dont care about the presents underneath the christmas tree, I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight, what more can I doo baby all i want for christmas is you." She then eats dinner and goes and watches T.V. for about 4 hours. The doorbell rings 15 minuates till Midnight. "Bah Humbug!" She exclaims as she goes to the door not looking to see who it is. "What do you want!" She snapped at the person at the door. She gets kissed by them she pushes them away. "What the- Beck?" She asked not believeing it was him.

"Merry Christmas." He told her with a smile on his face

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Freezing ,can I come in?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? Your suppose to be in Canada!" She asked him as he walks in and shuts the door behind him.

"I had an early christmas there, so i could spend the real one with you." Beck told her as they sit on the couch in front of the fire.

"Why?" She asked him still shocked that he was here with her.

"Because I thought that my girlfriend would enjoy me being here with her on christmas. and I brought some presents." He told her.

"Beck, what i wanted for christmas was you." She confessed to him.

"You have that all the time, I thought you might like some of these. After all you gave me my gift. All i wanted was you but you bought me cologne." He told her and noticed a small frown forming.

"You like it though dont you?" She asked alittle worried.

"I love it, but look through this." He said as her hands her a bag full of her presents.

"What is it?" She askes as she opens it. "Coconut body wash?" she asked alittle confused.

"From Mom. It smells good. My family is warming up to you." He told her and she had a small smile on her face.

Jade opens it more and gasps " Diamond earings!" She asked shocked.

"Grandma." Beck told her.

Jade looks through it more."a uh what is this?" she asked as she holds a string with beads and stuff on it.

"Its a necklace my little cousin made you." Beck explained to her.

"I never met anyone except your mom and dad in your family." She told him alittle confused on why his fmaily would do this.

"They said your family already because you've been with me for 6 years." He told her.

"Aw." She kisses him. "Now, wheres my present from you?" She asked sweetly.

"Theres more." He hands her a box. "This is from my aunt Jessie" He told her.

"Okay." SHe says. She opens it. "Oh my God! Its a skull bag!" She smiles at the bag.

"Now its my gifts." He told her as he hands her a box.

"Yay!" She shakes the box. "What is it?" She asked hoping he'd give in.

"Open it." He told her and she does its a chocolate diamond, ruby, saphire, amathyst, normal diamond, and pearl bracelet. "Every gem stands for every year we've been together. The pearl was out 1st year together then the normal diamond, then the amathysit, then the ruby, then the chocolate diamond then now is the saphire. " He told her.

"I love it! Whats this one?" She asked as she grabs the box and opens it.

"Its a I love you necklace. I had it speacially made for you." He told her then he flips it over. " On the back it says, I love you with all my heart. I give it to you, for now, for then, forever." He told her.

"Thank you!" SHe told him and kissed his cheek.

"Thers 1 last thing, but you have to close your eyes." He tells her.

"Okay." She tells him as she covers her eyes.

"Okay open" He tells her and she opens her eyes to Beck kneeling infront of her.

"Oh my god! Beck!" She said and is shocked.

Beck opes the box that he pulls out of his pocket." Jadelyn Mellisa West, will you marry me?" He askes her smiling.

"Oh my god! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She exclaims then she kisses him. and he slides the ring on her finger.

"Perfect Fit. I love you." He tells her.

"I love you too!" SHe tells him and she smiles wide and stares at the ring. "I cant believe it! This is the best christmas present ever!" She told him and she kisses him again. Then there was a knock on the door. "Ugh! What now!" She says and walks over to the door and opens it and sees her friends.

"CONGRADULATIONS!" Andre, Tori, Robbie and Cat anounced. She moves aside for them to walk in. She shuts the door behind them.

"How did you guys know about this?" She asked them and gave Beck a look.

"They kinda helped me set everything up." Beck confessed.

"How long have you guys been planning this?" She asked.

"2 months!" Cat announced.

"CAT!" Everyone except Jade yelled.

"She asked!" Cat exclaimed.

"Wait you guys already saw the ring and everything?" Jade asked.

"Babe, they helped pick it out. I didn't know what you'd like so they went with me and Cat and Tori were arguing over 2 rings so I had them put the 2 rings together to make that one." Beck told her.

"Aww! Thank you!" She hugs her friends then walks over to her fiancee and kisses him. "Thank." Kisses him,"You" and kisses him again. Then she pulls away. "I love you." She tells him and he chuckles.

"I love you too." He told her and kisses her again.

"AWWWW" Tori and Cat yell.

"GET A ROOM!" Robbie and Andre yell at the couple.

"We would, but you guys are here!"Beck tells them and winks at Jade who can't stop smiling.

"This is the best Chirstmas ever!" Jade announces.

"It only gets better from here." Beck tells her.

He was right. Every Christmas was better. The following Christmas, Beck and Jade were a married couple and his family accepted her. Except his Dad. Then the Christmas after that was their 4 month old son's first Christmas. They decided to name him Andrew Robert Oliver, after Andre and Robbie. Then the next Christmas they found out that jade was pregnant with their daughter Catherine Victoria Oliver, after Cat and Tori.

* * *

**This was my first Story on here so I hope you liked it! :) Review please! :)**

**-GreenRangerLover**


End file.
